Diary of Blonde Girl
by RunaFia
Summary: Nakamura Rio hanyalah gadis biasa, sungguh. Ia sama seperti gadis pada umumnya, ia memiliki lelaki yang disukai. Ia menyukai kakak kelasnya yang sudah pacaran, namun ia curahkan semua perasaannya itu lewat buku tulis kecil./ Slight KaruRio, Asa(jr)Rio, KaruNami/ diary version/ RnR?
Thanks for reading this fanfiction! Ini hanyalah khayalan dari kegalauan Runa!

Enjoy !

* * *

 **#1**

Sosok jenius dan tampan itu selalu ada di pikiranku.

Cara tawanya

Cara senyumnya

Caranya memberikan cinta pada perempuan lain

Aku tahu diriku hanyalah seorang perempuan yang menyukai lelaki, tapi—

-aku diam.

 **#2**

Suatu saat dia datang menuju kelasku, mencari Okuda Manami.

Senpai menunjuknya untuk mengikuti olimpiade. Mereka pasti akan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Yah,

... sepertinya diriku cemburu.

 **#3**

Kadang diriku berpikir, apakah merasakan cinta itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan?

Beberapa novel bahasa Inggris yang kubaca, biasanya ada tulisan seperti ini,

 _Cinta itu terlihat berbeda dari cara kamu memandangnya ..._

Tumpukan novel Inggris yang ingin kubaca tiba-tiba digeser ke samping meja perpustakaan kota ini. Pemuda berseragam yang sama denganku—maksudku, dia mengenakan celana, lah—dengan rambut merah dan manik tembaga duduk di hadapanku.

Begitu sadar, aku terdiam. Ia benar-benar ada di hadapanku! Namun dirinya memandang arah rak di belakang diriku. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Okuda Manami yang tepat di belakangku, mencari buku di rak kimia.

Akhirnya kututup bukuku dan kutinggalkan di meja. Hatiku sudah sakit. Aku tidak ingin menambah sakitnya.

 **#4**

Suatu pagi pada hari Sabtu, aku berencana pergi menuju taman bersama sahabat-sahabatku. Setidaknya ada kerjaan di luar rumah. Karena, biasanya pada hari libur, aku disuruh bersih-bersih rumah. Menyebalkan.

Aku diajak dengan Okano—yang pergi dengan Maehara, dan Megu yang pergi dengan Isogai. Aku baru sadar karena semuanya datang dengan pasangan masing-masing. Ah, berarti, Okuda berangkat dengan ...

"Yo," Akabane-senpai tersenyum ketika datang. "Okuda belum datang ya?"

"Ah, dia belum datang. Mari kita tunggu bentar lagi,"

Setelah lima menit, SMS masuk dari handphone Megu. Okuda sakit. Ia tidak bisa datang. Jadilah, aku dan Akabane-senpai. Untung aku bisa menahan wajah merahku. Memalukan ...

"Jadi, namamu Nakamura Rio? Yoroshiku ne, Rio-chan. Kamu sudah tahu aku siapa kan? Kita sempat ketemuan waktu di perpus kota," ucapnya.

"Ah, iya. Senpai itu Akabane-senpai, dari kelas 3-B SMP Kunugigaoka. Dia sebentar lagi lulus, itu yang membuatku takut.

"Panggilnya Karma sajalah. Kalo di sekolah, panggil saja Karma-senpai," tanggapnya santai. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Kita berpencar, ya! Riocchi enggak apa-apa, kan, sama Karma-senpai?" tanya Okano.

"Euh. Iya."

"Jaa, ne,"

Akhirnya kini kami berdua. "Ka-kar-karma ... Karma ... mau naik apa?" tanyaku.

"Oh? Aku? Terserah sih," ucapnya. "Kalau Okuda, sih ..."

 _: Sialan nih, senpai, masa enggak mikirin cewek di sampingmu ini?_

"... naik itu yuk!"

Karma ... menarik tanganku! Wajahku memerah hebat. Kami menaiki beragam atraksi, mulai dari teko berputar, roller coaster, dan ... yang terakhir itu komedi putar. Kami bisa melihat banyak hal dari atas.

"Karma –san, boleh aku tanyakan sesuatu?"

"Oh, iya,"

"Karma-san itu, pacaran dengan Okuda, ya?"

Hening sejenak. Ah, diriku itu sangatlah bodoh. Itu seharusnya privasi.

"Diriku dengan Okuda? Iya, kami ... pacaran,"

Jawaban Karma-san inilah yang membuatku bersumpah akan melupakannya nanti.

 **#5**

Upacara kelulusan

Karma-san pergi pada bulan ini, aku berusaha merelakan cintaku. Ya, meskipun dia cinta pertamaku. Ah ya, setelah upacara kelulusan, aku pergi ke taman belakang sekolah sebentar. Salju-salju bertumpukkan di sana. Aku ingin pergi sejenak.

 _: Dheg_

Mataku membulat. Tanganku refleks menutup mulutku. Ya Tuhan, Karma-san dan Okuda ... berciuman di sini? Maksudku, kenapa di sini? Mungkinkah mereka akan berpisah? Atau ... Karma-san akan pergi jauh?

"Ne, Karma-kun ... jangan lupakan aku ya ..."

"Iya. Enggak usah nangis gitu, dong, aku janji, kok,"

Aku mengangkat kaki dari taman belakang. Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!

Kenapa harus pada saat ini? Aku menangis, kan! Apa aku salah mencintainya?

 **#6**

Tahun ajaran baru yang merupakan akhir tahunku di SMP dimulai. Ada murid pindahan dari kota sebelah, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Karma-san. Hanya saja matanya yang violet dan rambutnya pirang stroberi. Dia lumayan tampan. Ternyata, dia ini anak sang kepala sekolah.

Namanya Asano Gakusuhuu, resmi jadi teman sebangkuku dua semester sekarang.

 **#7**

Gakushuu-kun sangatlah jenius. Mungkin melebihi Karma-san. Ia mendapatkan banyak fans, tetapi sikapnya dingin. Yah, dia juga seorang ketua OSIS. Hebat sekali dia.

Dalam UTS 1, UAS 1, dan UTS 2 ... dia berturut-turut mendapatkan peringkat 1.

Bahkan dia memahami pelajaran hukum dari kuliah. Dia robot? Atau mesin yang tunduk pada ayahnya? Tidak-tidak, aku keterlaluan. Maafkan aku, Gakushuu-kun.

"Rio-chan. Mau makan, enggak?"

Hari sudah senja dan ... aku di sini tertidur di perpustakaan kota. Gakushuu-kun membangunkanku ternyata. Kenapa dia malah menanyakanku pada makanan?

"Ehm, boleh deh,"

Aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

Akhirnya aku dan Gakushuu-kun memilih kedai ramen di sudut. Ramennya enak sekali. Yah, pertama kalinya aku makan bersama seorang cowok. Dia mentraktirku. Entah bagaimana rasanya, aku senang sekali.

Kami sampai berjalan berdua menuju rumah. Tiba-tiba, dia berhenti di belakangku.

"Kenapa, Gakushuu-kun?" aku menghampirinya.

"Rio-chan ..." ia menunduk. "Aku menyukaimu! Ehm ... bisakah kita pacaran?"

"Hee?" aku kaget. "Hem ... Gakushuu-kun. Begini. Aku akan menjawabnya, tapi tidak sekarang. Bisa beri aku waktu dua hari?"

"Baiklah. Akan kutunggu jawabannya lusa."

 **#8**

Hari pertama. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Gakushuu-kun tentang diriku, tapi aku tidak ambil pusing. Jadi, kuputuskan untung menerimanya. Lain jawaban, aku takut menyakitinya ketika aku mengatakan bahwa diriku ingin mencoba pacaran.

Tring! Ah, ada pesan masuk ... dari Gakushuu-kun?

' _Bisa temani aku ke perpustakaan kota hari ini? Kutunggu di depan sekolah_ '

Pesan itu sukses membuatku membatu.

I ... ini ... bohong, kan?

 **#9**

Aku menemui Gakushuu-kun, dan kami menuju perpustakaan kota bersama. Aku memutuskan aku akan memberi jawaban padanya sekarang, pada saat kami berdua. Aku berhenti sejenak, sehingga Asano melewatiku. Matanya yang violet menatapku.

"Gakushuu-kun ... bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?"

"Coba apa?"

"Pacaran,"

 **#10**

Hari kelulusan tiba, prestasiku lumayan bagus. Yah, aku senang. Aku memutuskan memasuki SMA lain, tapi Gakushuu-kun memasuki SMA Kunugigaoka. Jadi kami LDR-an.

SMA-ku jauh dari rumah. Harus ditempuh dengan kereta, berapa mil ya? Aku lupa. Oh ya, itu bukan intinya. Intinya, aku ingin memasuki universitas di Amerika. Semoga TOEFL-ku bagus!

 **#11**

Jadi, sekarang aku kelas 3 SMA, dan banyak yang kutempuh. Ini sakit sekali.

Sampai hari ini tiba, ada pemuda berambut merah yang kukenali.

Akabane Karma-san. Dia datang sebagai murid baru. Dia menyatakan bahwa dirinya melakukan hal yang ... berbau berandalan sehingga mengulang kelas lagi.

Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahunya, aku sudah putus dengan Gakushuu-kun. Alasan pribadi.

Karma-san duduk di sampingku. Ia masih sama seperti dulu. Yah, satu-satunya murid SMP Kunugigaoka di sekolah ini, hanya aku ... dan Karma-san.

Takdir memang berjalan aneh.

 **#12**

Aku menjadi sahabat Karma-san. Ini mengejutkan sekali dia membeberkan semua rahasianya padaku. Dia menderita penyakit. Suatu penyakit yang parah, sanggup membuat orang mati. Tapi dia tidak mau memberitahukan privasi itu padaku, nanti dia katakan kalau waktunya tepat.

Ibunya meninggal pada umurnya yang ke-6, ayahnya menderita gangguan jiwa dan akhirnya meninggal dengan bunuh diri dengan cara menusuk dirinya dengan gunting rumput. Karma-san tinggal dengan sepupunya.

Aku lupa mengatakannya, dia putus dengan Okuda pada saat dirinya membuat onar dengan murid-murid berandalan. Yah, Okuda tidak menyukai tipe cowok yang merepotkan.

Karma-san hanya menganggapku sahabat. Ya, aku tahu itu. Mungkin diriku jatuh cinta lagi?

"Rio-chan,"

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu?"

DHEG

"Ne, apa maksudnya?"

"Aku menyukaimu, lho, Rio-chan,"

Wajahku memerah ketika wajahnya mendekati wajahku. Ia mencium bibirku sejenak.

"Jadilah pacarku."

* * *

Seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan mata biru, membuka halaman buku diary pink yang tertempel puluhan foto yang digabung satu, menjadi bentuk hati. Ia berdiri di sebuah pemakaman umum, tepatnya,

... dirinya berdiri di sebuah batu nisan. Perempuan itu duduk di tanah sambil mengelus nisannya.

"Aishiteru yo, Karma-kun."

Butiran liquid jatuh dari mata kirinya.

FIN

* * *

 **OCEHAN RUNA**

Yo, minna-san~ thanks yang udah mau baca.

Entah darimana datangnya aura kegalauan ini :v

Hem, aku enggak naksir senpai. Inget. Aku tuh masih mau belajar daripada mencintai #azeeek/plak

Yah, sejujurnya awal-awal dari fanfic ini tuh, kayak sahabat/atau temen ya?/ku. Dia suka cowok berkacamata. Naksir senpai :v (bocorin-bocorin). Yang ada rekomendasi, kirim PM ke gue/enggak lah, canda/

Sekian

RunaFia

* * *

OMAKE

Rio tahu, Karma menderita apa selama ini.

Itu terletak pada kertas dokter yang ditemukannya beberapa hari ini.

Kanker otak stadium akhir.

Sebelum Karma meninggal, ia harus membuat banyak kenangan dengannya. Harus.

TRUE END


End file.
